


Solid

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Face is learning how to help Ton through his worse bouts of depression.





	Solid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphorisnt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphorisnt/gifts).



Ton was supposed to meet Face for a sim run at 1600, but he hasn't shown. It's not exactly unusual for him to be late, but after fifteen minutes have passed with no sign of him, Face starts to worry. After another five and and two unanswered comm calls, he goes looking.

Ton isn't in the mess or the hanger. No one Face runs into has seen him since lunch.

Then Face is at the door to his wingmate's room, pounding. “Ton, you in there?”

The voice that answers is soft. “Go away.” It isn't followed by his usual _or go away, sir._

“Ton, it's Face. Are you...” Face rests a hand on the door. He knows Ton isn't okay. He knows what this is now. “Can I come in?”

Several long, slow moments tick by. Just as he thinks Ton isn't going to answer, his voice comes back again, muffled and thick, “Okay.”

Face's eyes flicker closed for a moment. Again, no sarcastic retort. This is bad. He pushes the door open.

Ton is alone inside, huddled on his bunk under a mound of blankets, only his pale face sticking out to peer up at Face. His organic eye is wet with tears, red and swollen, and Face's heart aches just looking at him.

“Hey,” Face says softly, approaching and sitting down gently on the edge of the bed.

“Hey.” Ton sniffles and edges closer to him. “'M sorry I didn't show up for the run.”

“Don't worry about it.” Face gives in to the urge to run gentle fingers across the other's hair, smoothing the tousled locks. “You could have told me you were having a bad day.” He's learned not to say _should_ , that the implied guilt Ton hears there when he's in the grip of his depression like this only makes him feel worse.

“I kept wanting to,” Ton admits softly. “But I just...couldn't quite bring myself to do it.”

Face nods, fingers moving to trace Ton's cheeks, soothing organic flesh, then artificial. He doesn't always understand what Ton goes through, but he wants to be here. Appreciates when Ton wants him here, too, because he doesn't always. Usually when he does, it's the very worst days, when he can find no defense or excuse. Face feels guilty about that, sometimes, but his presence does seem to help.

“What can I do?” he asks gently.

Ton lets out a shaky breath and looks up to meet his gaze. A second later, his expression crumples, a fresh wave of tears slipping down his face. “Ho-hold me,” he manages to say, “please.”

“Of course, dear heart,” Face answers, not bothering to try and suppress the endearment Ton usually objects to.

As quickly and fluidly as he can, Face kicks of his boots and lifts the edge of Ton's blanket, slipping underneath. Almost before he can move any closer himself, Ton is pressing into his arms, nose coming to rest in the crook of his neck as his arms lock around his back.

“I'm sorry,” Ton is whimpering as his body trembles against Face's. “I'm sorry, I-”

“Shh,” Face murmurs. He smooths one hand up Ton's back, the other sliding again into his hair, holding him close. “It's all right. You're all right.”

Ton stops trying to speak, the only sound his muffled sobs as his hands clutch in the back of Face's shirt and tears soak his shoulder.

“I'm here,” Face says in ear. “I love you,” he promises. Normally Ton would brush off such serious declarations, but now it's exactly the kind of thing he needs to hear.

Later, Face will gently try to get him to talk, to see if they can figure out what set this episode off. Then he'll get him something to eat, maybe convince him to take a bath. Help make sure he's taking care of himself. For now, though, he's just here, doing what he can to offer the solidity and comfort Ton needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Aphorisnt picked "ho-hold me, please" from the list of [found crying prompts](http://corelliaxdreaming.tumblr.com/post/173106732053/found-cryingcrying-starter-pack) on Tumblr.


End file.
